


Лесная история

by venwe (holy_milk)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/venwe
Summary: Герет бросается в лес на помощь сыновьям Диора и встречает незнакомку.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Forest Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005396) by [Maitimiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel). 



Всё вокруг было зелено. Её голова раскалывалась от боли, а разум был подёрнут дымкой, и стоило ей открыть глаза, как она тут же их закрыла. Но она успела увидеть зелень — такую яркую, что резало глаза. Она силилась вспомнить, что это за место, но память вернулась не сразу. 

Затем она попробовала пошевелиться и тут же поняла, что у неё болела не только голова. Стоило только обратить внимание на боль в руке, и перестать думать о ней стало невозможно. Она осторожно вытянула перед собой ноги и обнаружила, что ранила колено, хотя травма не казалась серьёзной. Возможно, она смогла бы даже встать на ноги, если бы нашла, за что ухватиться здоровой рукой. 

Например, дерево. Она вспомнила: вокруг был лес. Дориат. Вот почему всё вокруг было таким зелёным. Он не был зелёным до этого. Когда они пришли сюда, под кронами царила непроглядная бесцветная мгла. Словно бы чёрный туман вырос из-под земли с единственной целью: не пустить их армию вперёд. Сбить их с пути.   
А может, так оно и было на самом деле, подумала Герет и осторожно притянула руку к себе, положив её на колени. Не раз и не два той ночью ей казалось, что сам лес вступил в бой наравне с вражескими воинами. Она падала на землю, спотыкаясь о змеящиеся корни, плутала в лабиринтах камня и живых деревьев. Темнота, казалось, кишмя кишела неведомыми тварями, и в конце концов она потеряла всякое представление о том, что происходит на поле битвы. Даже не верилось, что когда-нибудь она вновь увидит рассвет.

Она не знала, чем всё закончилось. Кто победил? И были ли победители? Какая может быть победа после стольких потерь? 

Герет поняла, что должна найти свой меч. Здесь — где бы она ни была — до сих пор могла таиться опасность. В битве пострадала её правая рука, но она могла удержать меч и в левой, если понадобилось бы. 

Она слабо приоткрыла веки, перед глазами всё плыло. Она слепо шарила руками по земле в поисках оружия, но не успела найти хоть что-нибудь, как тишину разорвал звонкий голос, и она застыла на месте, пытаясь понять, с какой стороны он раздался. 

— Ни с места. 

Герет и без того едва могла двигаться, но она не стала спорить. Прищурившись, она увидела стройную женщину в нескольких метрах от себя. Одной рукой та прижимала к себе ребёнка, и ребёнок был до странного тих. 

В другой руке она держала меч Герет. 

Однако ребёнок привлёк её внимание в первую очередь. Она вдруг вспомнила, какими судьбами оказалась здесь, в такой дали от сражения. Она искала детей — детей Диора. Им угрожала опасность. Во время схватки кто-то сказал ей, что дети потерялись в лесу. «Я должна найти их», — подумала она и без лишних раздумий кинулась в лесную чащу — одна.

— Дети с тобой? — слабо спросила она, пытаясь поднять голову и получше разглядеть женщину с ребёнком, но та попятилась и подняла меч. 

— Я сказала — ни с места! — выкрикнула она, но в её голосе было больше страха, чем угрозы. — Я защищу её любой ценой, даже если придётся убить тебя! 

— Не нужно её защищать, — Герет пыталась придать своему голосу мягкость, но с её губ сорвался только сиплый хрип. — Не от меня. Я пришла помочь. 

— Конечно. Ваш народ достаточно помог нам за последние три дня, — её рука, сжимающая меч, едва заметно дрожала, и Герет не могла понять, был ли виной тому страх или гнев. 

— Я не отвечаю за весь мой народ. Но я пришла не убивать детей. Я пришла помочь. Я ищу близнецов. Я не причиню зла ни им, ни тебе.

Женщина долго стояла в тишине, не спуская с рук малышку. Девочка не издавала ни звука, но тоже не сводила глаз с Герет, словно точно знала, кем она была и зачем пришла сюда. Герет спросила саму себя: кто они такие? Родичи Диора? Единственные, кому удалось избежать смерти? 

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем эльфийка опустила меч Герет и спросила голосом, дрожащим от смешения чувств: 

— Почему я должна тебе доверять?

***

В следующий раз Герет проснулась уже в гораздо более удобной позе. Она забылась благословенным сном после многих часов вопросов и ответов, оправданий того, чему не было оправдания, и расспросов о том, что произошло в бою. Поначалу Эвранин — так звали женщину — с неохотой отвечала на вопросы Герет. «Если ты и вправду хочешь защитить невинное дитя, то какое тебе дело до убийц, оставшихся позади?» Но эти мужчины и женщины были её боевыми товарищами, её друзьями, некоторые — даже родичами. Они не знали, что их ждёт, возражала она, у них не было выбора. «Мы поклялись блюсти верность нашим лордам, а они поклялись вернуть камни своего отца. Что мы могли поделать?»

Эвранин с ходу припомнила множество вещей, которые народ Герет мог сделать, и уже начала было перечислять их во всех подробностях, когда вспомнила о девочке у себя на руках. Её не волновали клятвы или, если уж на то пошло, верность правителям, если они служили поводом к кровопролитию. «Ты не можешь оправдать то, что здесь произошло!» — воскликнула она, и Герет отвела взгляд.   
Но через некоторое время она смилостивилась. «Твои лорды победили. Но не все ушли с поля боя». Она не знала, кто из них погиб. Она бросилась на поиски девочки и не нашла никого, кроме неё. Эвранин ничего не знала о судьбе близнецов. Она расплакалась, услышав, ради чего Герет отправилась в чащу и заплутала там. Девочка тоже расплакалась, уткнувшись лицом в платье своей защитницы. «Мы ещё можем их найти!» — сказала Герет, протягивая к ним левую руку, но Эвранин только покачала головой. 

Солнце только появилось из-за горизонта, и лес стоял до жути тих в его тусклом свету. Рука Герет была перевязана куском ткани так, что уже болела меньше — хотя повязки не было, когда она засыпала. Она попыталась сесть, но обнаружила, что не в силах подняться, опираясь только на левую руку. В расстроенных чувствах она уже собралась лечь обратно, когда её поймали маленькие, но сильные руки, и Эвранин осторожно усадила её у ближайшего дерева. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она. Теперь, когда её голова была над землёй, она наконец смогла оглядеть окрестности. Они расположились на небольшой тенистой поляне — только редкие лучи света пробивались сквозь кроны высоких, поросших мхом деревьев. И всё же здесь не было темно. В самом воздухе, казалось, разливался свет, золотистый и тёплый. Девочка сидела на противоположном конце поляны, широко распахнув глаза и внимательно разглядывая Герет. Накануне Герет спросила Эвранин о ней, и Эвранин, замявшись, ответила, что девочка было её дочерью, Лассиэль. Герет сразу поняла, что она лжёт, но Эвранин глянула на неё с вызовом, и она не стала налегать с вопросами. 

Она тщательно осмотрела свою руку, ощупывая повязку из мягкой ткани. Она вспомнила, как незнакомый синда, огромный и жуткий, вывихнул ей локоть и повалил на землю. Он был убит прежде, чем она сумела подняться на ноги и подобрать свой меч. Всё же рука не была сломана. Хотя нельзя было сказать наверняка, но она болела уже не так сильно, как днём ранее. 

— И спасибо, что позаботилась о моём локте, — искренне поблагодарила она. Эвранин так и осталась сидеть рядом, и её присутствие согревало и успокаивало. Возможно, потому, что меч она оставила рядом с Лассиэль. — Но не обязательно было резать платье. Можно было взять мой плащ, — ей-то он сейчас всё равно без толку, с горечью подумала Герет. 

— Ты на нём спала, — ответила Эвранин и без лишних вопросов быстрыми, отточенными движениями принялась ощупывать её локоть. — Я не хотела тебя будить. Но могу носить в нём малышку, если хочешь, — она была намного спокойнее, чем раньше, но тёмные круги под её глазами говорили о бессонной ночи. 

— Почему мы не ищем сыновей Диора? — спросила Герет, понизив голос, чтобы её не услышала Лассиэль, но девочка, казалось, уже знала, о чём они говорили. Эвранин коротко покосилась на неё и прошептала Герет почти в самое ухо: 

— Та часть леса, которую ты назвала. Ты уверена, что именно туда их и увели? — Герет кивнула. Она видела, как оттуда пришли слуги Келегорма. Они же ей обо всём и рассказали. Эвранин устало прикрыла глаза. — Даже могущество Мелиан было не в силах оградить весь лес от тьмы. Если они там, поиски безнадёжны. 

— Ты знала их? — ей вдруг пришло в голову, что Эвранин могла быть девушкой из знати или их приближённых. Что она могла быть знакома с теми, кого Герет пришла убивать. 

Нет, не убивать. Они пришли для переговоров. Она посмотрела на малышку и попыталась сказать самой себе, что они не пришли сюда убивать. Что если бы её боевые товарищи нашли Эвранин и Лассиэль, они бы их не тронули. И всё же. Те, кого она называла братьями, без раздумий бросили близнецов умирать в лесу. 

— Знала, — ответила Эвранин и отошла взять Лассиэль на руки. — Все мы знали. Но теперь ничего не поделаешь. 

— Я могу поискать их, — начала было Герет, но Эвранин оборвала её на полуслове:

— Нет, не можешь! Думаешь, я не отправилась бы на поиски, останься у меня хоть капля надежды, что Элуред и Элурин живы? Думаешь, я не сделала бы всё, что в моих силах, ради их спасения? Думаешь, я просто хочу их бросить? 

— Конечно нет, я не это хочу сказать, я только...

— Думаешь, ты знаешь лес лучше меня? Не я плутала в нём дни напролёт! — прошипела Эвранин, и любые попытки не пугать девочку теперь уже были тщетны. 

— Я просто хочу сказать, — в голосе Герет смешались в равной доле гнев и отчаяние, — что могла бы поискать их, пока ты приглядываешь за Лассиэль. Может, так нам улыбнётся удача.

Эвранин отошла к другому краю поляны. 

— Повзрослей. Невозможно исправить все ужасные деяния одним лишь желанием. Порой зло остаётся злом.

Герет не нашлась с ответом. У неё едва хватило сил не выдать своего разочарования, не впустить его в своё сердце. Это не твоя потеря, сказала она самой себе. Ты не имеешь права чувствовать боль. Ты не можешь себе этого позволить.

***

Они пустились в путь через несколько дней после того, как Эвранин нашла беспамятную Герет на поляне. У Герет до сих пор болело колено, но шла без остановки, пока ещё могла держаться на ногах. Иногда Эвранин молча подхватывала её на ходу, поддерживая. Герет из раза в раз бормотала слова благодарности, но почти всегда отказывалась от помощи. В конце концов, Эвранин приходилось нести Лассиэль на руках — девочка не могла долго идти пешком. Лассиэль была, пожалуй, самым тихим ребёнком из всех, кого Герет доводилось видеть. Она не раскрывала рта в присутствии Герет, и даже когда Герет не было видно, с её губ не срывалось ничего, кроме шёпота, предназначенного только для ушей Эвранин. Она не плакала. Она не пела. Она не играла во время привалов и не сводила с Герет настороженного взгляда, даже когда та спала. Порой Герет задумывалась, что она успела увидеть прежде, чем Эвранин спасла её из Менегрота, и её захлёстывало волной стыда, рядом с которой меркли обвинения Эвранин и любые угрызения совести, какие ей только довелось испытать.  
Герет бралась за любое дело, чтобы загладить вину. Едва вернув возможность стрелять из лука, она тут же взяла на себя обязанность ходить на охоту и добывать пропитание. Она первой отправлялась на опасные вылазки и до последнего не смыкала глаз ночью, охраняя покой спутниц. Поначалу Эвранин не доверяла ей. Она ложилась на боковую, прижав Лассиэль к себе и повернувшись к ней спиной, но Герет кожей чувствовала её насторожённость. Они разговаривали, пока Лассиэль спала, спрятав лицо на груди Эвранин. Их беседы становились всё длиннее и дружелюбнее, и когда Эвранин впервые за всё время не ответила сразу, Герет не сразу поняла, что она заснула.

Но Эвранин не говорила Герет, куда они идут и идут ли вообще куда-либо. Она хорошо знала дорогу и легко находила путь по звёздам, нолдэ же не могла отличить одно дерево от другого. Герет выросла в горах и всю жизнь выбирала такие же земли для житья. Под кроной деревьев-великанов она чувствовала себя потерянной и удручённой. Она не видела, что ждёт её впереди, и частенько боялась, что однажды заплутает в лесу во время охоты или что Эвранин просто бросит её здесь одну. Она была не в силах признать, насколько не по себе ей становилось при мысли об этом. Эвранин могла бы уйти с чистой совестью, но всё же не уходила. Когда бы Герет ни вернулась с охоты, Эвранин встречала её на прежнем месте, иногда расчёсывая Лассиэль волосы, иногда — напевая ей колыбельную. И каждый раз Герет, видя их, была благодарна. 

— Кому ты служила? — спросила Эвранин как-то раз, когда они поели и Лассиэль начало клонить в сон. Они вместе с Герет сидели перед небольшим костром, вытянув к нему ноги. Герет повернулась к ней, но в глазах собеседницы горело только любопытство. 

— Мои родители сражались под предводительством лорда Карантира. Мать пришла с запада вместе с ним. Отец был младше неё, — она словно вновь слышала голос матери, рассказывающей её эту историю. Семья отца поначалу была против свадьбы — им не нравилась такая разница в возрасте. — Так что сначала я тоже была в рядах его армии. 

— А что потом? — Эвранин потуже закуталась в плащ и незаметно подвинулась ближе к Герет.

— Несколько лет назад... — она сделала глубокий вдох — даже после стольких лет на сердце у неё было тяжело. — Несколько лет назад они попали в засаду — орочью засаду. Я спросила лорда Карантира, могу ли я уйти. Он отправил меня к лорду Маглору. 

— Такое часто случается? Что вы переходите от одного правителя к другому? — Эвранин вернула Герет меч после того, как та пообещала не подчиняться более никому, кроме неё. 

— Не так часто, но сами воины обычно не просят о подобном. Я хотела сбежать от воспоминаний. Он отнёсся ко мне с пониманием, — и правда, когда она объяснилась перед Карантиром, тот, казалось, был даже тронут её переживаниями. — И это не было таким уж серьёзным шагом: они оба служили лорду Маэдросу, так что в конце концов почти ничего не изменилось.

— А мне казалось, у вас было много королей. Неужели все они служили Маэдросу? 

— Некоторые из наших лордов провозгласили себя королями. Но, по правде говоря, таковыми они были лишь в своих собственных землях. Раньше все они подчинялись Верховному Королю нолдор, но сейчас Верховный Король скрывается в тайном городе и никому не отдаёт приказов, — ей довелось взглянуть на Тургона лишь мельком, до того, как он вновь скрылся за надёжными стенами Гондолина. — Лорд Маэдрос до сих пор признаёт власть верховного короля — по крайней мере, на словах, но особой разницы нет. Он правит своими братьями. Пытается.   
Эвранин в задумчивости прикрыла глаза и подалась к костру. Когда она заговорила вновь, её голос, казалось, доносился издалека.

— Мужья моего народа не подчиняются своим братьям. Родительская власть — это справедливо, но разве братья не должны быть равны? 

— Во времена мира в этом не было бы необходимости. Но в войне с врагом нам нужен правитель, а отец лорда давным-давно умер.

— Или с вашими собратьями, — тихо заметила Эвранин. — Так значит, это Маэдрос решил прийти сюда? 

— Я не знаю. У его братьев тоже есть право голоса в военных делах. Возможно, это было общее решение, — Герет знала, что Маглор был против — об этом говорилось открыто. Также она знала, что лорды Келегорм и Куруфин рвались в битву. Другие братья были для неё загадкой в той же мере, что и для Эвранин. 

Эвранин не ответила. Она рассеянно перебирала тёмные локоны Лассиэль. Накануне Эвранин отправилась на поиски лечебных трав, впервые за всё время оставив Герет наедине с Лассиэль. Герет перевела взгляд с мирно спящей малышки на задумчивое лицо Эвранин, а затем покосилась на костёр. Нужно было достать ещё дров, если только они не хотели остаться на ночь без огня, но прямо сейчас ей было тепло и уютно и вовсе не хотелось никуда уходить. Бледная кисть Эвранин лежала на траве рядом с её загорелой рукой, и Герет задумалась: а когда в последний раз она брала кого-то за руку в знак сочувствия? И не только. 

— Эвранин, куда мы идём? — тихо спросила она, жалея, что не может взять её руку в свою — пусть бы даже просто узнать, какова она на ощупь. 

Взгляд Эвранин был прикован к звёздам. 

— Туда, где будет безопаснее. 

— Но у тебя есть план? Или мы просто идём куда глаза глядят, пока не уберёмся как можно дальше отсюда? — она знала, она понимала, почему Эвранин не хочет говорить. Но неужели после всего случившегося она не заслужила хотя бы капельку доверия? 

Тот же вопрос, казалось, занимал голову Эвранин, когда нерешительно встретилась с Герет взглядом. «Что ты сделаешь, если я скажу? — спрашивал он. — И что сделаешь, если промолчу?» 

— Другие могли выжить. Я видела их, слышала, когда отправилась на поиски Эль... Лассиэль. Если мы продолжим путь, то однажды их встретим. 

— Ты же на самом деле не её мать? — понизив голос, спросила Герет. Они не были похожи. У девочки были тёмные прямые волосы и маленький аккуратный носик. У Эвранин — серовато-каштановые кудри и чётко очерченные скулы. К тому же при свете солнца кожа Лассиэль была заметно темнее кожи её защитницы. 

— Но могу ей стать. У неё больше никого не осталось. 

— Поговаривали, — она замялась, не зная, осмелится ли об этом заговорить. — Ходили слухи, что у Диора было не только двое сыновей. 

Эвранин не переставала спокойно гладить девочку по волосам и не отводила взгляда. Странное выражение застыло в её лице: смесь страха и решимости, гордости и ранимости. Языки пламени отражались в её глазах, и Герет почувствовала, что этот огонь и её может испепелить. 

— И что ты сделаешь? — прошептала Эвранин и наклонилась так близко, что чуть не коснулась её. Герет чувствовала тепло её тела. 

— Ничего, — она хотела вложить в свои слова все чувства, горевшие в её сердце. — Пусть оставят себе свой Сильмарилл, но до неё им не добраться. Эвранин, клянусь, я защищу вас любой ценой. 

Эвранин задрожала и спрятала лицо в ладонях. 

— Не давай клятв, которые не сможешь исполнить. 

Герет осторожно взяла руки Эвранин в свои и поцеловала каждую.

— Я уже дала.

Мягко — так мягко, что поначалу она не смогла в это поверить, — Эвранин коснулась её губ своими.

***

Несколько дней они без остановки шли на юг. Герет, никогда в жизни не бывавшая на западе Химлада, достаточно хорошо помнила карту, чтобы сообразить: Эвранин вела их к Аросу. Несколько раз по пути им попадались небольшие речушки и озерца; однажды, когда стало ясно, что за ними никто не гонится, девушки даже осмелились искупаться. Колено Герет зажило за несколько дней, и даже её рука восстанавливалась быстрее, чем она ожидала.

Эльвинг впервые заговорила с ней на следующий день после того, как Эвранин поцеловала её у костра. Герет удалось изловить кролика, и Эвранин отправилась собирать хворост, оставив её свежевать добычу. Малышка подсела к ней, с интересом и любопытством наблюдая за работой. Немного подумав, Герет предложила ей попробовать самой. Эльвинг молча покачала головой. 

Некоторое время Герет работала в тишине, пока неожиданно тонкий голосок не спросил:

— Ты любишь Эвранин? — от изумления она чуть не выронила нож. 

Позже она шёпотом рассказала об этом Эвранин, но та не спросила ничего, кроме: 

— Ты правда предложила трёхлетней малышке освежевать кролика? 

Герет думала, что они бегут в Оссирианд, где родился и вырос Диор и где, возможно, у Эльвинг ещё оставались родичи. Но у реки Эвранин повернула к западу. Герет не стала вновь спрашивать, куда они держат путь. Она решила довериться Эвранин. Она решила не бояться будущего. 

В часы, свободные от путешествий и поисков пищи, они сидели под сенью деревьев или около реки. Течение Ароса было слишком быстрым, чтобы в нём плавать, но Эльвинг нравилось плескаться за мелководье, да и сами они не могли отказать себе в удовольствии в летнюю жару. Вместе они прогуливались по берегу босиком, с удовольствием шлёпая по холодной воде и глинистой земле. 

В один из таких дней они присматривали за Эльвинг, крутящейся вокруг ягодных кустов, и Герет заплетала волосы Эвранин в причёску, которой научила её мать столетия назад — время от времени она словно бы случайно щекотала девушке шею и слушала, как та смеётся. Смех Эвранин был сладчайшим из звуков, которые ей когда-либо доводилось слышать. Герет готова была пойти на что угодно, только бы не дать ему умолкнуть. 

Вскоре, однако, Эвранин притихла. Она подтянула колени к груди и в тишине наблюдала за Эльвинг, скачущей с места на место. Герет, стоявшая на коленях позади неё, наклонилась заглянуть спутнице в лицо и с удивлением увидела в нём тревогу. 

— Что такое? — ласково спросила она, обнимая Эвранин и притягивая её к себе. Та не стала спорить, но выглядела по-прежнему взволнованно. 

— Они не добрались до него. 

Герет не поняла. 

— Кто не добрались до чего? 

— Ты сказала «пусть оставят себе свой Сильмарилл». Они до него не добрались, — её голос звучал ровно, но плечи дрожали. 

— Он у тебя? — спросила Герет, быстро думая. Сильмарилл. Её лорды пойдут на что угодно, пожертвуют чем угодно ради него. С ним в руках они станут намного ближе к исполнению клятвы и освобождению своего народа. Не будет больше войн между королевствами эльфов. Столько всего повернётся к лучшему, если только им удастся вернуть Сильмарилл! Возможно, они даже найдут в себе силы достать остальные два. 

— Не у меня, — Эвранин покачала головой. — У Эльвинг.

Герет перевела взгляд на девочку: её пальцы и губы были синими от сока ягод. Какой же она была крошечной. И хрупкой. Герет вспомнила, с каким страхом в глазах Эвранин вцепилась в её меч тогда, на поляне. Им грозила опасность. Она не могла их бросить. И не хотела. 

Эвранин всё ещё дрожала в объятиях спутницы. Герет обняла её покрепче и положила её голову себе на плечо. 

— Неважно. Это ничего не меняет. 

Она чувствовала, как Эвранин выдохнула и обмякла. 

— Прости. Я не хотела тебе врать. Я только боялась, что...

— Ш-ш-ш. Всё хорошо, — Герет наклонилась и поцеловала её в лоб. — Всё будет хорошо. Скоро мы найдём других выживших, или можем отправиться к лорду Кирдану в Фалас. Всё будет хорошо. Мы будем вместе. 

— Фалас пал. Кирдан присылал вести. 

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — Герет не знала, что делать. До сих пор Эвранин не проявляла и капли сомнения в своих действиях. — Я помогу с Эльвинг. Как-нибудь справимся. 

Эвранин закрыла глаза. Неподалёку Эльвинг ловила белых бабочек. Она запнулась о корень дерева и тут же вскочила на ноги, залившись хохотом. Герет убрала локон волос Эвранин с её уха и тихо шепнула: 

— Я вас не оставлю.

***

Ночью того же дня, когда все трое лежали в обнимку под звёздным небом, Герет подумалось, что у неё и не было никакого выбора. Лицо Эвранин, озарённое лунным светом, маленькая ладонь в её собственной и Эльвинг, спящая между ними — это всё, о чем она смела мечтать. 


End file.
